


Знаю, висел я в ветвях на ветру долгих девять ночей.

by Mac_Cecht



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/pseuds/Mac_Cecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боль настолько сильна, что болят даже кости. Потом жар и холод стали подниматься выше, к коленям, перешли на бедра, свели судорогой брюшные мышцы – и взорвались сверхновой в районе солнечного сплетения. Под закрытыми веками сияют три солнца и три луны, а между ними три звезды. На этом хочется сосредоточиться, отключиться от боли, обрести равновесие, но мешает леденящий холод.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знаю, висел я в ветвях на ветру долгих девять ночей.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор начитался "Американских богов" и не удержался.

  
_— Гор, — сказал он. — Я сокол_  
утренний и ястреб полуденный.   
Я солнце, совсем как ты. И еще  
я знаю истинное имя Ра.   
Мама мне сказала.  
— Круто, — вежливо сказал Тень.  
Нил Гейман «Американские боги».

Кровь пульсирует в висках. Он не видит, но чувствует, как под кожей вздымаются, набухают синеватые вены. Кровь бьет набатом внутри головы, глухо отбивает рваный ритм и пытается проломить кости там, где они тоньше всего. Эггси чувствует нарастающее давление в черепе, кажется, что его сейчас разорвет изнутри. Вспыхнет С4, и, как в плохих ужастиках, все забрызгает смесью томатного соуса и воды неестественно красного цвета. Грубые веревки из конского натирают лодыжки, царапают их, кусают. Боль от них сначала не очень беспокоила парня – это всего лишь обычные путы. Но с каждой секундой эта боль становится все более невыносимой. Вес собственного тела кажется нереальным - несколько сотен стоунов, несколько тонн. Сначала ступни превратились в агонизирующие куски плоти, кожи из костей. Боль настолько сильна, что болят даже кости. Потом жар и холод стали подниматься выше, к коленям, перешли на бедра, свели судорогой брюшные мышцы – и взорвались сверхновой в районе солнечного сплетения. Под закрытыми веками сияют три солнца и три луны, а между ними три звезды. На этом хочется сосредоточиться, отключиться от боли, обрести равновесие, но мешает леденящий холод. Злые порывы холодного ветра, короткие, как стаккато; Эггси слышит музыку, доносящуюся сквозь метель, и мерзнет так сильно, что ему становится жарко. Кровь устремляется быстрее, пробираясь сквозь тесные путы, проникает в кончики пальцев, и заставляет вибрировать от боли связанные за спиной запястья. Эггси изгибается, открывает рот в безмолвном крике, ощущает, как расходится рана на боку, с кровожадным чавканьем разлепляются ее края – и он не может закричать. Опухшее горло не издает ни звука, высохший язык еле ворочается во рту, прилип к небу и только бьется о кромку зубов в приступе бессилия. Уши парня словно забиты ватой, но он не слышит ничего. Вокруг оглушающая тишина, и сейчас он понимает, что это не метафора. От этой тишины действительно можно оглохнуть, от этих солнц можно ослепнуть, холодный свет луны не приносит успокоения. Только взгляд на три звезды дарит покой, обреченность приговоренного к смерти, но заходящееся в аритмических ударах сердце не дает впасть в транс, и Эггси снова и снова приходится смотреть на солнца и луны – это его неизбежность. Он оплывает, стекает тяжелыми каплями вниз на иссохшую землю, и от этих звуков его выворачивает наизнанку. Парень дергается всем телом, пытаясь вырваться, касается плечом серебристого ствола дерева, испускающим ровное холодное свечение, царапает кожу о шершавую кору. В глазах снова сверкает солнце, как рассерженное божество, Гэри готовится к новому приступу боли, но чувствует касание чего-то мягкого и успокающе прохладного…  
– Знаю, висел я в ветвях на ветру девять долгих ночей, пронзенный копьем…  
Хриплый голос, звучащий извне, пугает парализующим страхом, когда хочешь убежать на край Земли, куда угодно, только бы оказаться подальше от этого, но не можешь шевельнуть ни рукой, ни ногой – скован смертельным холодом.  
– Господи, Эггси, что за хуйня тебе снится?!  
Этот голос звучит совсем иначе. Одновременно мягкий и жесткий, он не царапает барабанные перепонки, а мягко скребется, словно уговаривая впустить внутрь. От такого голоса хочется довольно жмуриться, к этому голосу хочется прижаться.   
Эггси решает открыть глаза, чтобы узнать его источник. Это получается не с первого раза, и в животе начинает шевелиться паника, но он упрямо пытается снова и снова, пока, наконец, не удается приподнять свинцовые веки. Они так тяжелы, что с этой работой мог справиться только домкрат, но он сделал это сам, он молодец. Помещение кажется скоплением хаотично мелькающих пятен, даже по потолку прыгают какие-то зеленоватые твари. А может, это просто небо такое, и он лежит в траве, или все еще болтается на дереве, представленный всем ветрам?.. Парень изо всех сил пытается сосредоточиться. Все вокруг размыто, как задний план на старых фотографиях, но мир понемногу перестает мелькать. Правда, теперь он начинает сгущаться, скапливать в углах шепчущую темноту, накладывать слои полупрозрачной тьмы один на другой, неотвратимо приближая тот момент, когда исчезнет последнее свечение. Эггси становится страшно. Он пытается оторвать тело, поднять его, заставить двигаться, но не может пошевелить ни мускулом. Так, сейчас главное – успокоиться. Источник света – что-то теплое, рассеянное, приглушенное. Настольная лампа? В ее свете хорошо просматривается фигура. От нее не исходит агрессии, наоборот волны света и мягкого беспокойства; Эггси решает, что это мама. Конечно, мама, кто же еще? Сколько ему сейчас лет? Семь, десять? У него жар, он болел, и мама сидела рядом с ним, конечно же, а свет от их настольной лампы, которая всегда стояла у его кровати.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – теплый голос звучит обеспокоенно и дарит ему прохладную руку. Парень ощущает холодные пальцы, бережно проводящие линии по его переносице, оставляющие после себя свежесть летнего утра. На секунду они замирают, словно раздумывая, и скользят выше, мягко приподнимают волосы, как это обычно делает легкий ветерок.  
Эггси улыбается и закрывает глаза, купаясь в этих ощущениях. Это словно окунуться в теплое море в начале ночи. Вода прогрета за день палящим солнцем, вокруг разлита чернильная тьма, над головой поблескивающее тусклыми огоньками небо. Нет, ему не семь лет и даже не десять. Он взрослый, он помнит, как сбегал купаться подростком, помнит безумные прыжки в Темзу и ощущения, кардинально отличающиеся от купания в теплой воде. И голос, этот голос… мужской. Он снова распахивает глаза. Ответ приходит сам собой:  
– Гарри?  
– Да, мой мальчик, тебе что-то нужно?  
От одного звучания этого имени перед глазами словно появляется нужная линза и наводит на все фокус. Все вокруг превращается в больничную палату истерично белого цвета. Он бы страшно резал глаза, если бы палата была освещена обычным способом, но верхний свет выключен, а на тумбочке рядом действительно стоит настольная лампа, удивительно похожая на ту, что была у него в детстве. Такая же смешная и немного старомодная.  
И Гарри, конечно, Гарри. Спокойный и немного хмурый, как море во время дождя. Хотя нет, не хмурый, а, скорее усталый. Эггси смаргивает остатки расплывающихся контуров и с беспокойством присматривается к Галахаду. Гарри Харта он бы узнал всегда, но еще ни разу не видел его одетым столь небрежно. В расстегнутом пиджаке, без очков, манжеты рубашки не выглядывают из рукавов темно-серой ткани, галстучный узел съехал набок, волосы взъерошены, словно в палату и правда забегал шальной ветерок, и глаза немного потускнели. Даже в этом желтом свете они не бликуют таким любимым Эггси оттенком.  
– Нет, – он отрицательно качает головой и тут же жалеет об этом, перед глазами снова начинается хоровод света. Гэри терпеливо ждет, пока беснующееся пространство успокоится, и сосредотачивается на руке, пальцы которой все еще перебирают его волосы. Ему снова становится страшно, только на сей раз оттого, что Гарри уйдет, оставит его одного с подозрительной темнотой, притаившейся в углах палаты. Он заставляет себя разлепить губы и задает первый пришедший в голову вопрос: – Что ты говорил про копье и ветер?   
– Это не я говорил, а ты, – Галахад чуть заметно качает головой в отрицательном жесте и придвигается вплотную к кровати ближе с креслом.  
– Я? – вяло удивляется Эггси. От сокращения расстояния всего на фут становится гораздо спокойнее.  
– Да. Не знал, что ты читал «Старшую Эдду».  
– Я и не читал… Что я сказал?  
– «Знаю, висел я в ветвях на ветру девять долгих ночей, пронзенный копьем». Это о том, как Одину были открыты сакральные значения рун.  
– Первый раз слышу. Ты знаешь продолжение? – Эггси легонько толкает затылком замершие пальцы. Ему сейчас не то чтобы интересно продолжение, он просто хочет, чтобы Гарри говорил. И продолжал его гладить.  
– Знаю, висел я в ветвях на ветру девять долгих ночей, пронзенный копьем, посвященный Одину, в жертву себе же, на дереве том, чьи корни сокрыты в недрах неведомых. Никто не питал, никто не поил меня, взирал я на землю, поднял я руны, стеная, их поднял, — и с дерева рухнул, – Гарри улыбается, снова поглаживая парня по голове, а Эггси купается в мягком речитативе. Галахад почти не делает интонационных акцентов, границы слов и предложений стираются, размазываются, налезают друг на друга, и сейчас в Эггси не вызывают никакого беспокойства эти фразы.  
– Вспомнил, мне это снилось.  
– М? – Гарри издает вопросительный звук, показывая, что готов выслушать, но не будет настаивать.  
– Как там было? «Девять долгих ночей»? Да, вот и я девять ночей висел на дереве, связанный и голый, – Гэри морщится от воспоминаний, которые мгновенно встают перед внутренним взором яркими цветными картинками. – Дырка какая-то в боку, от копья, наверное, ветер какой-то блядский был.. То дул, то не дул, было то холодно, то жарко, и омерзительно больно от веревок. Глюки ловил, – парень преувеличенно хихикает, но Гарри не поддерживает его шутку, просто проводит подушечкой большого пальца между бровями, разглаживая морщины, и Эггси вздыхает. Это же проницательный Галахад, его невозможно провести такой жалкой буффонадой. Да он и сам не знает, зачем каждый раз пытается скрыть свои эмоции. Гарри неоднократно показал, что к нему можно прийти с чем угодно. Его гнев обжигал, когда он злился, оставлял въедливые ожоги на коже, но он никогда не припоминал ему те ошибки, что они уже разобрали, прошли и оставили в прошлом. И всегда был готов помочь. Но Эггси хотелось быть сильнее, хотелось стать таким же идеальным, как сам Галахад, поэтому он усиленно скрывал все свои слабости. – И там было три солнца, три луны и три звезды. А еще, – Гэри искренне улыбается, – там был ты.   
– И кем я был? – Гарри улыбается и с интересом смотрит ему в глаза.  
– Деревом, – ответ приходит сам собой, и Эггси уже постфактум понимает, что так и было. – Каким-то серебристо-серым, блестящим и прохладным.  
– Мне очень лестно, что твой разум отвел мне роль Иггдрасиля, – Гарри начинает говорить с присущим ему «джентльменским пафосом» (как это втайне от всех называл Эггси), но неожиданно смеется в конце. – Это ясень, Эггси. Мировое древо; так скандинавы представляли себе устройство мира. Не буду утомлять тебя лекциями о шести мирах, но если вкратце, то корни уходят в миры холода, ледяных великанов и темных альвов, под этим всем находится мир мертвых. Ствол символизирует мир людей, а в кроне находится мир богов, Асгард.  
– Ммм, – устало мычит Эггси. Ему интересно, но очень сложно слушать тяжелые словесные конструкции. – Расскажешь мне потом?  
– Я принесу тебе книгу скандинавской мифологии.  
– Мне нравится, как ты рассказываешь, – Гэри вздыхает с преувеличенной горечью. Ему не хочется читать скучную книгу, а вот Гарри он с удовольствием бы послушал.  
– Я расскажу. А сейчас отдыхай, – Гарри чуть улыбается, убирает руку с головы и откидывается на спинку кресла.  
Эггси кивает, прикрывает глаза и начинает растворяться в теплой тьме, наблюдая за мечущимися под веками стайками цветных бликов. Желтые, синие… Они похожи на стайки разноцветных рыбок в прозрачной воде. И только красные, красные… Эггси распахивает глаза и с шумом втягивает в себя воздух. Что угодно, только не спать, что угодно, только не видеть этого, никогда не вспоминать об этом.  
– Эггси? – Галахад сверлит его обеспокоенным взглядом.  
– Не бери в голову, еще фрагмент сна. Мне там сердце вырвали. Помню только руку с красными ногтями и море крови. Оно как-то еще билось… Одину тоже сердце вырывали? – Эггси старается говорить спокойно, но боится, что его выдает взгляд. Это просто кошмар, но такой реалистичный, что ему сейчас хочется рычать от злости и страха.  
– Нет, – Гарри качает головой, отгибает одеяло и кладет руку ему на грудь. – Твое сердце на месте, Эггси.  
Через тонкую ткань больничной рубашки парень чувствует прикосновения прохладной ладони. Гарри не убирает ее, Эггси ощущает, как она нагревается, и вместе с тем выравнивается рваный ритм биения его сердца.  
– А твое? – неожиданно хрипло выдыхает он.  
Гарри ничего не говорит, просто снимает галстук, небрежно распуская узел, и неторопливо расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке. Эггси замирает, заворожено глядя на это зрелище, тяжело сглатывает, когда Галахад, не меняя позы, двумя движениями достает ее из брюк и склоняется ближе к нему. Он просто берет руку Гэри и прижимает ее к своему сердцу.  
– Чувствуешь? – серьезным тихим шепотом спрашивает он.  
Эггси автоматически кивает. Он прислушивается к ровному размеренному ритму, точнее всеми силами старается делать именно это, но не может оторваться от вида Галахада, сидящего рядом с ним в расстегнутых рубашке и пиджаке. Он рассматривает россыпь волосков на груди, часть из которых уже поседели, и думает, что Гарри уже не молод. Но оглушающе красив.  
– Что со мной было? – таким же тихим шепотом спрашивает он. Гэри и не думает убирать руку, не прервет это прикосновение, пока его не разорвет сам Галахад, но Гарри не торопится этого делать. – Я помню плен, связанные руки и ноги, потом появился ты, а потом…бой, драка… ничего не помню. Только сон.  
– У тебя рана на боку.  
– От копья?! – у Эггси екает сердце.  
– Почему от копья? – взгляд Гарри становится удивленным. – От ножа. Он был смазан сложным ядом, воздействующим на центральную нервную систему и вызывающим галлюцинации. Фактически ты не был в коме, ты спал. Но мы не могли тебя разбудить.  
– И долго я спал?  
– Девять дней.  
– И девять ночей? – усмехается Эггси, вспоминая содержание своих снов и осколки знаний о скандинавской мифологии, услышанных от наставника.  
– Сегодня девятая ночь, – Гарри кивает. – Вообще, умерев там, твое тело могло перестать функционировать и здесь… В общем, ничего хорошего, но я рад, что ты пришел в себя. Антидот разработали уже неделю назад, но он не сработал. Или сработал слишком медленно…  
– Ты был в коме несколько месяцев. И никто не знал причины, – Эггси медленно проводит пальцем большим по груди, поглаживая, ероша волоски, и видит, что по коже Гарри разбегаются мурашки. – Это было хуже.  
– Пожалуй, – сдержанно соглашается Галахад. – Эггси, похоже, это я виноват в содержании твоих кошмаров, извини.  
– Как это? – непонимающе хмурится парень.  
Гарри, не отодвигаясь от него, достает лежащую рядом книгу и показывает Эггси обложку. «Американские боги» Нил Гейман» – читает Гэри надписи и все равно ничего не понимает.  
– Забыл кто-то из пациентов или посетителей. Я читал тебе вслух.  
– И? Боги-то американские, а не скандинавские, – Эггси нервно сглатывает от бытового галахадовского «я читал тебе вслух».  
– Все немного сложнее… В общем, твой сон – это почти точная калька главы о бдении Тени. Сцена с сердцем точно оттуда, прости.  
Галахад выглядит виноватым. Нет, не виноватым, а, скорее, больным. Точно так же он выглядел, когда говорил, что пытается отплатить добром его отцу: болезненный взгляд, глубокие морщины на лбу и столько горечи в словах… Эггси чуть не захлебывается от понимания, что ему действительно нужно его прощение, он правда чувствует свою вину. За то, что читал вслух не ту книгу…  
– Гарри… – выдыхает Эггси. Как сказать этому охуенному мужчине, какой он охуенный?.. – Не уходи? Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
– Я никуда не собираюсь.  
Гэри хочется спрятаться от этого прямого и ясного взгляда, отвести взгляд, но он его не отводит.  
– В смысле вообще.   
– Да.  
Эггси начинает злиться. Ну, как тот не понимает, что он пытается сказать? Он не про болезнь, а, дьявол, встречаться ему предлагает! Неужели для этого обязательно говорить: "Гарри, ты будешь моим парнем"?!  
– Гарри, я про…  
– Я знаю, Эггси, – Галахад улыбается. Накрывает пальцами ладонь, все еще лежащую у него на сердце, склоняется и легонько касается его губ.  
Эггси рад, что свою ладонь с его груди Галадхад давно убрал – его сердце сейчас грохочет так, что, похоже, скоро сюда сбежится половина населения Лондона, разбуженного этим звуком.  
– Почитай мне сказки?  
– О лорде Лэмтоне, погибшем на войне? О запруде Биннари, где одна принцесса утопила другую? Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
– Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, – сонно улыбается парень.  
– Придумаю, – Гарри распрямляется и облокачивается о спинку кресла. – Засыпай.   
Эггси кивает. Или думает, что кивает – он знает точно только одно: его ладонь больше не чувствует биения сердца, зато чувствует прикосновение губ и крепкое пожатие пальцев человека, на которого он всегда мог рассчитывать. И который теперь никогда не уйдет.


End file.
